


From the Edges of the World

by FoulFolk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulFolk/pseuds/FoulFolk
Summary: Luffy was without a doubt a loud person. But it was the moments of silence that would catch their attention and their hearts.





	From the Edges of the World

Luffy was without a doubt a loud person. Whether it be from his determined declarations, proclaiming to become the Pirate King with the entire weight of certainty behind his words to the boisterous chaos that Luffy creates. He wore his heart on his sleeve, not only for all to see but to hear as well. Mischievous ‘shishishi’s at the sight of adventure, unabashed, gleeful cries for meat and furious bellows and the sound of hardened rubber against flesh for the injustices towards his loved ones. He was a loud person, his very presence was loud and all those who knew him would agree.

But it is not just his words or the accidental deafening explosions and havoc he leaves in his wake that was loud. It was his actions too.

Luffy said a lot of things. He promised a lot too. But his words would mean nothing if he did not carry his promises through. The vows he makes only have the undeniable strength because it only yields only when he fulfills his oaths. It is his actions give his words the enormous depth and solid fortitude.

A silent support, watching as his first mate battle with the best swordsman in the world, encouraging the swordsman’s dreams. A warm hand, blocking a self inflicting blade pointed at a brand of imprisonment, soothing the cries of a powerless navigator with the promise of help. A welcoming forgiveness, disguised as an outstretched rubber hand, offering renewed friendship to a grieving, misguided sniper. A listening ear, void of judgment and full of wonder at the romance of All Blue, told by a passionate cook. A persistent chase, willfully ignoring screaming protests and pursuing an objecting doctor because of their awesome abnormalities, blue nose and all. A defiant revolt, declaring war against the entire world who wishes the death of a weeping archaeologist. 

Yes, he was unrepentantly loud but it was the quiet moments that happens within a blink, that vanishes as soon as it occurs. It was the moments of silence that would catch their attention and their hearts. It was these moments of quiet actions that would enrapture them, bring the thought of ‘_This is why I am following him. From the edges of the world to every sea, I’ll stay by his side to make him Pirate King._’


End file.
